


Midnight Cravings

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry's latest pregnancy cravings has Ed bake her a different type of cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> For [fan flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) "cake" prompt.

When Winry was pregnant with their second child, Ed already expected she would have some weird cravings once more. Around midnight, she had asked him for chocolate cake with broccoli. He scratched his head, hearing that combination for the first time, but nonetheless he jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make it for her. 

He had baked cake numerous times, but not this late at night. After Ed prepared the ingredients and started the oven, he chopped the broccoli into smaller chunks. Once the cake was ready, he spread the coconut frosting on top and scattered the broccoli all over. One quick look and Ed crinkled his nose in disgust. The cake itself smelled nice, at least. Ed cut two pieces, put them on a plate, and went back to the bedroom.

Back inside, Winry was reading a book while she waited for him. He handed her the plate and watched as she ate one piece of the cake. A delighted smile spread across her face and that made Ed beam.

"I take it you approve of this?" 

Winry nodded and stole another bite. "Why don't you take a bite?"

Ed flinched. If someone else were to offer him that type of cake, he would politely decline. Not wanting to be rude, he grabbed the plate from her and took a bite of the other piece. He immediately spit it out, not liking the taste at all. Winry giggled and he pouted at her.

"I don't know how you can stand tasting at."

"You're the one that made it," Winry countered in a teasing voice and poked his nose with her finger. She had him there. 

"As long as you're satisfied, then I'm happy," he said and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, one hand rested on Winry’s shoulder and the other rubbing her stomach. He didn't mind her cravings at all.


End file.
